


Christmas Cookies

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bear Nuts
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay takes making Christmas Cookies seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> The comic "bear Nuts" and the characters in it belong to Alison Acton. Not me.

Christmas cookies. One of Gay’s favorite things to make during Christmas. He once tried to make fruit cake but received many jokes from Lech for his troubles. So this year he just stuck with cookies. Gay had taken out the bear shaped cookies from the oven fifteen minutes ago and they were on the cooling rack when Lech entered the kitchen.

“Oh good. Cookies.” Lech said, reaching for the nearest cookie and picking it up.

“Put that down! Their not done yet!” Gay shouted and slapped Lech’s hand.

Lech dropped the cookie and pulled his hand back more in shock then pain. Then he glared at Gay.

“What do you mean their not done? Their on the cooling rack.” Lech cried, gesturing to said cooling rack.

“I have to decorate them.”

“Who cares about decorations? I’m hungry!” Lech complained and reached for a cookie again.

This only resulted in Gay slapping his hand again, this time with a spoon.

“Stop messing with them!”

“I’d like to see you stop me, fruit.” Lech replied.

Normally this insult would be followed by a snarky argument and a fist fight. But Gay wasn’t in the mood for this. So instead he slammed the bowl that had contained the cookie mix onto Lech’s head. Lech stumbled back and Gay pushed him out the kitchen door before closing it and locking it.

“Hey!” Lech cried, getting his senses back. “You can’t lock me out.”

“Just did.”

For a minute or so Lech slammed his fists on the door until finally giving in and sitting next to the kitchen door. 

“Fine. But I’ll be the first one to get a cookie, dammit.”

It took an hour for Gay to be finished decorating the cookies. By then Lech had fallen asleep out of boredom.

“Cookies are done!” Gay called out, once in the tv room.

The other bears glanced up from watching t.v and Nerd was the first to come over to Gay who was holding the tray of cookies.

“Hey! You made them look like us!” Nerd said in a delighted tone.

Now the other bears were more interested. Everyone got up from the couch and looked over the cookies.

“It looks like you spent a lot of time on these, Gay. look at the details.” Prozac said.

“My cookie looks better then yours.” Vanity said to Nerd.

“Fuck you.” said Nerd.

“Oh look! The Tanked cookie has green frosting around the mouth to signify throw up.” Prozac said, lifting the cookie before Tanked face. “What do you think?”

Tanked stared a few moments before engulfing the cookie and Prozac’s hand in his mouth. At that moment Lech walked in, having just woken up. He seemed grumpy he didn’t get the first cookie but approached Gay without complaining. Instead he glanced down at the last two cookies which happened to be his and Gays.

“Now, don’t you think it was worth waiting for the cookies to be decorated?” Gay asked.

Lech looked at his cookie for a moment before picking it up and biting it’s head off.

“Nope.” he said between bites.


End file.
